Demanded
by beautiful imperfections
Summary: Max will do anything to save the flock. So would Fang. And when their demanded to do the unthinkable, backing out is just not an option. And for Max, neither is taking pleasure in it.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep shaky breath and stared at the boy who stood at the opposite end of the room. Just the thought of what was before us, made my stomach coil in fear and anger. The Whitecoats had done horrible, unspeakable things, but this was the worst of it. It was unimaginable.

I wasn't able to hide my blush when Fang finally raised his head and his eyes met me. His face was blank and unreadable but I was sure under his calm expression he was throwing out several curse words.

We were silent as seconds flew by, the clock above the door ticking impatiently. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I tried to keep the panic rolling through me in check. Frankly I felt like dying, here and now. This was so unfair. But it was to save the Flock and it was what I was going to do. _We _were going to do.

"Max."

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing Fang to disappear. But being the grown up leader I am, I opened my eyes.

"We-I...maybe," Fang tried to say, and I watched in shock as he leaned over and puked. I _so _felt like joining him.

"Fang!" I rushed to his side and was about to place a comforting hand on his shoulder as the rest of his breakfast left his stomach, but stopped, remembering what we were here to do. "Are you okay?" I opted for lamely. I handed him a tissue that I miraculously had in my pocket.

"No," he said bitterly, standing up and moving away from his half digested eggs. The fact that Fang just threw up and was saying he wasn't all right told you how awful our situation was. I felt like punching someone.

"This stinks. Literally," I added.

"Understatement," Fang agreed, and I blushed when he sat down on the bed covered with white sheets. Everything in this room was white, besides us and now Fang's puke.

Taking deep breathes to keep from hyperventilating, I sat next to Fang. I was so tense, careful not to let any part of me touch him. This is my best friend for goodness sakes. I should not have to be doing this.

"How much time do we have left?" I wondered out loud, examining the clock.

"Seven and a half hours," Fang answered immediately. They had given us eight hours to complete our...task.

Not all the time in the world would be enough to do what they were asking of us. Demanding of us.

After staring at my sneakers for a long time, I gained to boldness to look at Fang say, "Let's get this over with."

I pushed my shoes off and climbed on the bed, sitting on the pillow as I watched Fang remove his sneakers and shirt. Oh God, this is too fast.

He sat in front of me, crisscross with our knees touching. I had seen him shirtless countless times, but this time it was different. It was so much more intimate.

"Max." He reached out and held one of my hands in his. I flinched. "It's just me."

I nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah." _Breathe, Max, breathe._

"This isn't going to change anything between us, is it?" That was the closest thing to vulnerability that I had ever heard from him.

"No. Of course not. This is just another experiment the Whitecoats are putting us through." I pulled off my sweatshirt and threw it on the floor. I had a hard time breathing thinking about how much more clothing I was going to be losing.

"Let's just get this over this," I muttered, lying down. I heard Fang shift into a lying position as well, and tried not to cry. I hate this. This is so unfair.

I watched as Fang tentatively leaned over me, his fingers brushing just barely under the hem of my shirt. His dark brown eyes stared at me a long time before his hands wandered higher and his lips came down to meet mine. Our lips moved in sync while his hands explored my stomach, coming dangerously close to my bra. I let out a small gasp when Fang broke the kiss to pull my t-shirt off.

Fang's hands shook as he struggled with my bra. Finally I took pity on him and removed it myself. Oh, God, I'm shirtless in front of Fang. Did I mention how unfair this is? Those damn Whitecoats.

I realized Fang was staring at my chest and I felt self conscious. Goodness, why do girls have to have boobs?

Looking dazed and almost as if he was in a trance, he trailed kisses down my neck until he reach my right nipple and proceeded to suck on it. Behind my humiliation, I was surprised by the amount of pleasure it brought and without thinking, I ran my hands over Fang's chest and well toned abs as he switched to my other breast. As long as I didn't let myself think about what was going on, it wasn't so bad.

"Oh God, Max. I can't believe we're doing this," Fang said, after both our chests were covered with each other's kisses.

"I know," I whispered, knowing the worst was coming. Fang's hands were already, slipping towards the button on my jeans. It didn't take long before both of our pants were gone, leaving us in our underwear.

I gasped, when Fang ground his crotch against me. A desire I didn't know I had down there washed over me and I suppressed a moan. This was an experiment, it was suppose to be horrible.

Surprising both me and Fang, I slipped my hand inside his boxers and grabbed his manhood. He did moan, his hips bucking. Somehow, in a sick twisted way, I took pleasure in that. I pulled his boxers oof completely, shocked at his size. I was about to run my hands over him again when he growled and pinned them above my head.

"My turn," his hot breath whispered in my ear. What were we doing-? I started think.

Fang's hand began to rub my private area and something made it wet, darkening my underwear. My stomach ached and I needed more.

"Fang," I groaned and was happy-happy!-when he pulled my panties down. He toyed with my dark hair and when I wasn't looking, one of his fingers slipped in me.

"Fang!" I screamed, and he pulled his hand away, looking at me in horror. Neither of us could believe what had happened.

"Let's just get this over with," I panted. I couldn't believe both of us had started to enjoy this.

We both had came out of our lust induced state and blushed. Back to business.

Fang positioned himself over me and without warning, slowly pushed into me. I couldn't help but cry out and let tears run down my cheeks when something inside of me broke.

"I'm sorry," Fang whispered, freezing and giving me time to adjust. When I nodded for him to continue, he rhythmically started thrusting into me, grunting every once and awhile. The pain receded into pleasure but I refused to let me return to my sex crazed state of mind. It seemed like hours before Fang finally reached his high climax and emptied into me.

Rolling off of me, his heavy breathing almost instantly quieted into a steady sleeping pattern.

I, while Fang sleep, cried my heart out, muffling it with a pillow.

_**AN: ****To tell you the truth I felt really dirty writing this, but it had been rolling around in my head for so long, I couldn't help it. **_

_**I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Up to you guys and what you want. **_

_**Btw-never had sex and it was the first time writing it. That's why it's not so good.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the night, I had managed to fall asleep and I was roughly awoken by someone, or something, yanking me out of bed by my arm. The newest version of Flyboys had my arm in a steel iron grip.

"Get dressed," it intoned and the one that had pulled Fang out of the bed repeated the orders to him. They left, leaving me mortified by my nakedness in front of Fang.

"Turn around," I ordered him, leaping for my closest article of clothing. I winced and took a sharp intake when I felt shearing pain...down _there_. If Fang noticed my discomfort he didn't say anything.

"After what we did, I wouldn't think it'd matter," Fang said dryly, even as he turned around. I didn't reply and we pulled on our clothes as quickly as possible. I refused to look at Fang out of embarrassment. Though I'd promised him it wouldn't change anything between us, I didn't see how it could not.

It wasn't long before the the Flyboys came back and then we were back in the dog crates with the rest of the Flock surrounding us. I forced myself not to think about what had just happened, in case Angel was picking anything up.

"What happened?" Nudge asked. "I, like, closed my eyes and I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up, at least I think I woke up, you guys were gone. Iggy didn't know either and Angel wasn't hearing anything. Gazzy let out one of his signature, uh, talents. You should've seen the Whitecoats faces! Too bad the Flyboys can't smell. Well-..." She shut up seeing my look.

"Thanks." I smiled with gratitude. "Nothing unusual to report. Just Whitecoats with their sick tests." I tried not to blush. I shot Fang a look of silence. I doubt it had any affect on him but either way he didn't say anything. I hoped he was careful with his thoughts. Having a six year old asking certain questions would be a nightmare.

"Anything happen here? Ig?" I turned the focus.

I imagine he would have shrugged then except for the fact that the cages limited out movements. "No. No one bothered us."

"Yeah, well, I wish they would've given us some food," Gazzy complained and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." I wondered if most people felt starving after having sex. Maybe it was just the lack of food for the past couple of days and our fast metabolism.

"Max?" Angel asked quietly. "What's sex?"

_Shoot!_ I froze, daring a glance at Fang. Nudge, who had started talking to Iggy, fell silent. She and Iggy were old enough to know what that meant. Gazzy might've too.

"That means whether you're a boy or girl, Angel," Nudge asked after a few seconds of silence.

_Wait to go, Nudge, good thinking!_ I tried to express my gratitude in a quick smile.

Angel looked at me quizzical, clearly not seeing how that tied into my train of thought. _Let it go, sweetie, let it go. _I thought, hoping she was getting the message. She nodded discreetly to me and that was the end to that.

But, of course not.

"Why did you ask that?" Gazzy innocently asked his sister. Angel looked to me.

"Uh, never mind, Gazzy. One of the Whitecoats was probably thinking about it. Right, Angel?"

"Uh huh." She smiled angelically. I prayed that Nudge and Iggy brought it too. But considering the look I was getting from Iggy, I don't think so. I would worry about that later.

* * *

I threw a roundhouse kick and knocked over the last Flyboy that blocked me and the door. It's metal clattered nosily against the wall and I watched the head fall off. Man, theses things are like breaking toothpicks. The School's really gone downhill. I wondered how their budget is doing. Ha, ha.

"C'mon, guys," I called over my shoulder, pulling them away from they fights. They followed me as I launched myself out the door and into the night sky. I took a deep, exhilarating breath and surged farther upward. Vaguely behind me I could here Iggy and Gazzy congratulating themselves for making their bombs that save our butts out of the little supplies they'd swiped from our captors.

Flying always made me feel better, so much so I could barely feel the dull ache from last night's "experiment." I was crossing my fingers that Fang wouldn't try to talk about it. Iggy too. Six year old mind readers are serious problems sometimes.

A few hours later, though I didn't want to admit it, the Flock was drooping and we needed to stop and make camp.

"Seven o'clock, clearing in the woods!" I made the shift with my feather tips and watched as the others did too.

After a quick dinner of roasted hotdogs, the younger kids and Total crashed. A awkward silence fell upon us and as we listened to the crackling fire and the kids sleep, I knew what was coming. Iggy didn't wait much time in asking.

"Sex?"

With that one word, I felt like cringing.

"What?" I asked innocently. I shot Fang a look. His face was blank but I hoped he had a excuse under that mask of his.

"The Whitecoats made you have sex?" Iggy asked, sounding disgusted. I'm not sure how he put two and two together and got that, but hey, he may be blind but he's good at interrupting stuff too. Too good.

"Where you get that?" I tried but the words sounded flat even to my ears. Fang shrugged at me before turning to Iggy.

"It was either that or they'd kill you guys off one by one."

I was ashamed of my blush as I tried to glare at Fang. Playing dumb would have been better and less embarrassing.

"Oh my God. They wanted to get you pregnant." Iggy's face was covered with horror. "They wanted to see if they could repopulate the earth with bird kids. Are you _pregnant_?"

"What? No! Of course not." _I better not be..._

_

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about, like, no action during their escape. I'm not good at that and didn't really feel like trying. Thanks for reading anf please review.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of flying and enjoying our freedom, I decided it was time to crash for a day or two and determine our plan of action. Not to mention a hot shower had been calling my name. After what happened with Fang and I at the school, I couldn't get the feeling of Fang'sbody off of me. We've both seemed to be avoiding each other, which was perfectly fine with me. I could barely look at him without seeing him naked. It was gross and sick and I was desperately wishing I could erase that part of my memory.

_God, he's hot._

I did not just think that.

Shaking my head, I began losing altitude. Fang, noticing my descent, followed and called, "Going down," mostly for Iggy's benefit.

We landed softly in the dark edges of a small town, if you could call it that. It had like, a gas station and a rundown motel. But that's okay with me. Uglier it is, the less people. As long as the stinkin' place has a shower, who cares?

"What are we doing, Max? Are were going to get a room? That would be so totally awesome, and, well, I doubt they have room service but do you think we could order a pizza? You think they have a pizza place?"

"Yes, we are getting a room. I'll see what I can do about the pizza." I couldn't help but remember our last pizza experience. The exploding pizza. It seemed like a life time ago. In reality it was about a year ago. No pizza for one long year, how sad. When was the last time _you_ had pizza? I would count your blessings before you start complaining next time.

"Hello," I greeted the receptionist at the motel's front desk. It smelled like smoke but as long as it wasn't bleach or any other antisepticy smell, I was cool. "Could I get one room with two beds?"

The dark haired lady with way too bushy of eyebrows looked at me skeptically, probably wondering if I was old enough to get a room, but I whipped out the credit card my mother had given me last time I saw her. I think she was feeling the need to help "support" me. Whatever. It was useful.

The lady accepted it without hesitation. "How many nights, uh, Ms. Ride?"

I drummed my fingers against the counter and shot Fang a look. Normally he wouldn't have missed it, but this time he didn't look my way. Fidgeting, he whispered something into Iggy's ear as I turned back to Bushy Eyebrows.

"Two would be great."

She nodded and her fingers flew across the keyboard before swiping my card and handing it back to me. "Here you go."

I took my card back and tucked the keys she gave me in my back pockets. Facing my Flock I said," Alright guys, we staying here and it looks like we're on the second floor. Stairs to the right." Elevators and us have never mixed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling woozy and when I tired to sit up, my head spun. Breathing heavily and praying I wasn't sick, I lay back against the lumpy couch and closed my eyes. Maybe I just sat up to fast. But the way my stomach was still churning, I knew that it was a pathetic lie.

Slowly, I swung my feet over and opened my eyes to see the rest of my flock still sleeping, sprawled out around the room. Except for Iggy who was on watch, sitting with his back against the door, listening to Gazzy snoring.

"I'm up, Ig," I whispered, so he wouldn't be startled by me walking past him to the bathroom. "You can catch a few more zzz's if you like." I saw him nod before I closed the bathroom door behind me. I barely had time to lift the toilet's lid when I started puking.

"Max?" I heard Iggy's concerned voice, muffled by the door.

"I'm fine," I gasped, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Go to sleep." I prayed he'd obey but it came as no surprise to me when I heard a knock followed by a familiar voice.

"Max?" Fang said. "I'm coming in."

The door creaked open as I pushed to my feet and flushed the toilet and all the evdenice. "What?" I demanded, trying to sound normal. In truth my head still hurt and I felt like puking some more. I knew Fang would see right through it, but after all the awkwardness between us, I hoped he'd let it go.

"You're sick," he said plainly. His dark brown eyes drilled me. The door clicked as he shut it. "Or," he said, not continuing.

"Or what?" I snapped. "I'm dying?" I tried to move past him and open the door. He stood in my way and caught my forearms. His eyes stared at me with too much seriousness. I shivered, wondering what he was thinking. Did he really think I was dying? It seemed more like the flu to me. But us bird kids didn't get sick much. I think Angel had a cold, like, once when she was four.

"You are pregnant," he said slowly, "and have morning sickness."

The silence between us was deafening and I found myself blushing again. "I am not!" I shoved him aside and yanked the door open. Boys worry too much.

_**AN: **Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm thinking about posting again tonight or tommorrow if I get good feedback. _

_You guys are awesome.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I didn't post earlier. I really didn't feel in the mood to write. Enjoy:)

* * *

The rest of the Flock was now up and I had five worried faces staring at me as I emerged from the bathroom, counting Total. Angel ran to me and wrapped her skinny arms around my waist, squeezing hard.

"Max! You're okay?" Angel's adorable face looked up at me expectantly.

"Yeah, of course." I smoothed her wild curls out of her face. After her shower last night they had returned to their golden blonde color. "Iggy and Fang are worrying over nothing." I smiled at Nudge and Gazzy and visibly saw them relax. Sheesh, were they that worried?

"How about some breakfast?" I suggested to Iggy. He nodded and moved towards the kitchen that I'd given him the rundown of yesterday. With his perfect memory he easily found the fridge, pulling out leftover pizza and eggs. Turns out they did have a pizza joint in this town. Nudge went over to read a label for him and Angel and Gazzy played with Total on the deck, leaving Fang and I sitting on one of the beds, crisscross with our knees touching.

"What are we doing next?" Fang asked but I knew he was dying to talk about something else. _Us. _Surprisingly, I wanted to also. Our awkwardness was starting to get to me so I decided to dive right in.

"I promised that it wouldn't change anything between us and obviously I've broken that promise." He knew what "it" was and he nodded slowly while a continued. "I don't like it and I know you don't either. Can we pretend it never happened and just work from where we left off?" I was proud that I hadn't donned one blush through my statement.

Fang nodded again and surprised me when he reached for my hand and lightly squeezed it. "I understand, Max. I never expected it to be completely normal right away. Just, eventually." He gave me a Fang smile that instantly brightened my day. I returned his smile before getting up to see how breakfast was coming along.

* * *

"Max!" Fang shouted, followed by a pound on the bathroom door. It was the next morning and I was on the floor losing last night's dinner again. This time I had been smart enough to lock the door. It would give me a little privacy before Iggy worked his magic and picked the lock.

I puked again before weakly saying, "I'm all right. Just go away!" I was mortified that I was sick and not being indestructible Max.

I didn't even hear the door open but as I threw up again, I found Fang kneeling at my side. He held my hair back and gently rubbed the spot between my wings, murmuring "You're okay" into my ear. When I finished and sat back, he handed me a tissue. I wiped my mouth, noticing the door was shut and no one else had come in. At least Fang had some thought for my feelings.

Fang and I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He had an arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder as I waited for my stomach to settle. I still felt like crap.

"Max," Fang said softly after several moments of silence had passed. "I think it's time we excepted the fact that you're possibly pregnant. It's the only thing that makes sense."

I wanted to protest and tell him I had the stomach flu or something but I couldn't help but burst into tears and bury my face into his chest. I was so afraid he was right. The last thing I wanted was a baby. The last thing we needed was a baby. Oh, God. Me, having a baby. I cried even harder, too worried and scared to be embarrassed.

Finally I came to my senses and pulled away from Fang, hiccups erupting from my chest. He was smiling tightly, but I knew it was just for my sake. God, I must be pregnant since my emotions are so out of whack. Doesn't that happen to pregnant women? I couldn't remember.

"What now?" I asked, my voice rusty. I swiped the back of my hand over my eyes to get rid of my lingering tears. I knew I looked like a wreak and I was glad I wasn't prissy enough to care about my appearance.

Fang shrugged. "Now we wait and have you be extra careful. If and when the time comes for you to have the baby-our baby," he corrected himself, "we'll deliver him/her, or go to your mom's or a hospital, or whatever needs to be done. It'll be okay, Max, I promise."

"What do we tell the Flock?" I whispered, horrified. Especially Angel and Gazzy. It wasn't like we could tell them that when two people are in love that the love spills over and makes a baby. Okay, okay, I'll admit that maybe Fang and I have more than sibling feelings for each other, but God, we're only fifteen. I'm not even exactly sure I know what being _in_ love is.

Fang hesitated, seeing my point. "I don't know," he finally said. "Let's wait until we're absolutely sure."

I nodded. "Well, except for Iggy, who I'm sure already knows." If he could figure out we were forced into sex by the little bit he gotten, there was no way he wasn't already suspecting that I was pregnant.

Fang stood then, and helped me to my feet. "Better now?"

I nodded and we left the bathroom together.

_At least, _I thought, _if we are going to have a baby, maybe Fang won't make out with other Red Hair Wonders. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Gotta love that ending...

I'm sure ya'll know where the review button is located...? Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Max. Max, wake up." Someone roughly shook my shoulder and my eyes snapped open, instantly tense and ready for action. The room was calm though, everyone asleep but Fang, who had so unthoughtfully woken me. This had better be important.

"What?" I demanded, glaring. My gaze soften when I realized he looked horrible. In dim light I could see his olive tone skin had gone a shade paler, sweating dripping from his forehead. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his hands clenched in tight fists, handing tensely at his sides. He appeared to be in pain and suddenly my heart went cold. I need Fang, nothing can happen to him.

"What's the matter, Fang?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his arm.

He flinched and pulled away. "I-" He licked his lips. "After we...after we slept together, the Whitecoats injected something into me. Something to make me want, need, to do it again." He stared at his shoes, blushing ever so un-Fang like.

I blinked, not quite believing this. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I was ten times madder at the School, if that was possible. They just couldn't leave us alone, could they?

"I didn't think it'd work," he whispered hoarsely, looking up at me. "You have no idea how bad I need this." He looked sorry and crazy and so full of lust, that I could tell how hard he was battling this. Fang didn't want to; Fang's body did.

And though I never, ever, wanted to have sex again, I knew I would do it for him. This wasn't his fault and he was being tortured. There was only one problem.

"We can't do it now," I whispered back. "What about to Flock?"

Fang shrugged, beginning to fidget. "I don't know, Max."

"Can't you, you know, use your hand, in the bathroom or something?" I hoped he didn't noticed my cheeks turning bright red. If you told me I'd be in this situation a year ago, I would've punched you in the face and called you a liar.

"I tried," he practically moaned. "It doesn't help."

I let a slow breath out, thinking. I suppose we could do it in the bathroom.

"Let's go into the bathroom. We'll have to be quiet though." Super quiet or else Iggy was going to hear and I think he's been scarred for life enough. I stood up from the couch and followed Fang into the bathroom. My stomach had butterflies and I felt shaky, but I had done this once, a second time wasn't going to hurt me.

Without bothering to turn on the light, Fang shut the door and slammed his body into me. His lips hungrily found mine and when I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, I complied. Our hot breath mingled as he explored my mouth. He moaned and I winced. We really, _really_ needed to be quiet.

His hands moved from my waist to my hips and then he pulled off my sweats and panties at the same time. My hips bucked and I almost collapsed when he began to rub me. I began to get wet and desperate for more of him. I didn't want this, but at the same time I did.

Totally without thinking, I removed with pants and boxers. Fang didn't waste anytime lowering us to the floor. There wasn't much room, but he didn't seem to care. Then, right before he entered me, he stopped, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry, Max. You're pregnant. I don't want to hurt you, or the baby." He stood up. "I'll be okay." Fang pulled his clothes on and left the bathroom without another word. I scrambled with my own pants and went after him. But just as I entered the main room, I saw him jump out the window and into the night.

I wasn't sure what he was doing, probably just trying to get away from me, but I somehow knew he would be back. After all, he promised to never leave me again. And unlike all you silly people who write fanfiction, I know he won't break it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it's a little bit shorter. I loved that ending too much to continue. :)

You guys have done a lovely job with reviews and I hope to get more??


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke to find Fang sleeping restfully on the floor next to me. He looked fine and even offered me a small smile when he woke. Now, after ditching the hotel and town in general, we were all cruising two thousand or so feet in the air. We had been flying peacefully for about an hour and I was hoping for at least four more before the kids and Total demanded a food stop.

"Yo," Fang said, soaring up next to me. His sleek black wings moved in sync with mine so he could come closer. His voice was low. "I've been thinking about what we should tell the Flock, about the baby."

Neither of us had been smart enough to think to buy a home pregnancy test but because of the throwing up and my period being a few days late, we had decided that it must be for sure. Secretly though, I was still praying that I had just lost count of the weeks or something. And maybe my body was freaking out from simply having sex. Yeah right.

"Yeah?" I said warily.

"We can just tell them that the Whitecoats did it. I mean, they practically did."

I nodded, silently agreeing. "Why don't we tell them tonight?"

"Okay," Fang agreed.

I'll be so glad when this is over. Telling the rest of the Flock, I mean. Obviously I'm going to have this baby for the rest of my life, however long or short it may be.

* * *

"Angel, Nudge. Come back over here. I have something to tell everyone." It was after dinner(by 'dinner' I mean roasted squirrel) and the girls had gone off to play. I wanted to call off this whole 'tell the Flock' deal but Fang had been giving me stern looks all evening. It was now or never.

"What Max?" Angel asked, sitting next to me and slipping her hand into mine."This has something to do with you being sick, doesn't it?"

A gave her a tight smile and nodded, before facing everyone else. Fang gave me a small nod and I jumped right in.

"The Whitecoats do alot of experiments on us," I started. "And when we were at the school, you know they did some on Fang and I." I took a deep breath. "They made me pregnant." I was so proud of myself for not blushing.

"What?" Gazzy gasped, looking sick. "You mean, you're going to have a baby?" I nodded.

"Fang's the daddy?" Angel assumed. Obviously, the whole 'Fang and I' wasn't overlooked by our mind reader. Or maybe she was doing just that, reading my mind.

"I am," Fang said quietly, meeting my gaze. I turned away and blushed. _You betcha he's the father..._

_

* * *

_"Max, Flyboys, three o'clock." Fang flew up from behind me and informed me. I swung my gaze to see a mass of clunky metal coming dangerously close. It was the next afternoon and somehow I'd been able to deflect all of Nudge's questions. She knew that Fang and I did more than let the Whitecoats inject me with Fang's DNA. Especially because of the incident with Angel asking about sex.

"Guys, spread out!" I ordered, barely before our first attackers reached us.

"Max, be careful!" Fang shouted, as I took out two Flyboys at once. I shot him a quizzical look, then noticed how he was glancing at my stomach. Oh, right, the baby. Before we checked out this morning, I had thrown up some more.

I threw a quick punch, hitting the base of the robots neck and watch in satisfaction as it dropped. Nudge screamed then and I dashed towards her. But before I even reached her Angel screamed as well, and distracted by two problems at once, I didn't see the blow before it was too late. I heard the sickening crack of the fist to my head then felt searing pain. My vision blurred and I dropped several feet and then half heartedly remembered to flap.

I was too out of it to block the next blow. It was such an idiot for not paying closer attention.

_Take care of the Flock, Fang. Please. _

_**Fang's POV**_

It seemed to be in slow motion as I watched Max's head roll back with the first punch. I shot myself in her direction but I wasn't able to get there fast enough. Her eyes fluttered shut and in horror, I watched as she dropped like a dead weight.

_Dead._

I wasn't willing to believe it.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. _The word rattled around in my head like my worst nightmare. Max's deathly pale face and blank eyes had literally haunted my dreams last night. She had fallen, just like this, and I didn't catch her in time. I couldn't let it happen for real.

My heart pounded as I raced to catch her before she hit the ground. The rest of the Flock resumed the fight around me but it was barely a buzz as I nose dived. Max was the only thing in my vision. She wasn't going to die. She couldn't die.

_Dead._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Wow, look at that. My first real cliff-hanger.

I've been on a roll and your reviews have really helped. Thank you. But guess what? The hits for this story have been over a thousand. A few more reviews to fill in that gap would be nice.

Update tonight, tomorrow, five weeks from now? You tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything hurt. Not one inch of my body was without pain. I felt like I had been digested by an Eraser and then thrown back up. My eyes refused to open and my body refused to move. My Flock were in the middle of a battle, Angel and Nudge had screamed, and here I was the pathetic Maximum Ride, half dead. Maybe I was dying.

A horrible and pitiful moan reached my ears and I realized it was my own. I parted my lips and tried to talk but it just came out as another moan. I knew I was going to die then. Relaxing as much as I could I began to drift into unconsciousness, but suddenly I heard something.

"Max, Max. Oh, Max, I'm so sorry. Don't die on me, please. Don't die." It was soft, almost like a whisper, laced with heart wrenching emotion. My brain wasn't working right but finally I placed the voice. Fang.

**_Fang's POV_**

After all we've been through, it didn't seem fair to have it end like this. Not after us having to have sex. Not after finding out she was pregnant. The Flock needed her. _I _needed her. The baby-oh God, the baby was probably dead already. A sob broke in my chest and I cried as I held Max's broken body. If only I had caught her in time. But I hadn't and she crashed into a forest, the trees barely slowing down her fall.

"Max...live," I begged. I was Mr. Rock and no emotion but not without Max. Not when she's lying here perfectly still and bleeding and _dying_.

I don't know how much time had past but one by one the Flock dropped out of the sky and surrounded me. Angel was practically screaming in terror, as Iggy unsuccessfully tried to calm her down.

"Guys," I said, wiping at my tears furiously. "She's not dead yet. Angel, get a hold of yourself. Iggy-get my pack. Nudge, Gazzy, get extra shirts for bandages." Angel kneeled at my side as everyone else scurried to obey.

"I can't feel her, Fang," Angel hiccuped and I placed an arm around her. "Even when you were hurt badly, I felt you." She shook her head, her voice breaking. "Nothing. She's going to die, Fang, isn't she?"

_Yes, she's going to die. _I shook my head and forced a new thought in my head, for Angel's sake. _She's going to live and be okay. This is Max we're talking about._

Iggy returned with my backpack then and I shifted away from Max it allow Iggy to examine her. "I think her ribs are broken," I muttered to Iggy as I pulled out antiseptic. "That's why she can't breath good."

I saw Iggy nod as his fingers grazed over her torso. "You're right, but it's not too serious. It's a concussion and internal bleeding we need to worry about."

Nudge and Gazzy returned with strips of a t-shirt, and while Iggy used them to wrap up Max's ribs, I dumped the antiseptic on her major cuts and lined her with multiple band-aids. After that they wasn't much more we could do. We were in the middle of nowhere and we didn't want to move her in case of further injury. The Flock and Total eventually drifted off to sleep while I stayed up and held Max's icy cold hand. The only sign that she was still alive was her chest faintly rising and falling.

An hour or so had passed before I started to not feel good again, like last night. But, God, how could I even think like that when Max is in this condition? I needed to get away. I needed some space. Uncomfortably I rose to me feet.

"Ig," I shook his shoulder. "You take watch. I need to go for a spin." I barely saw Iggy nod before I launched myself into the dark sky.

Last night I had flown around until I found a lake and then I jumped in, thinking the cold water would make me feel better. It hadn't helped though. It had just made me cold and wet and miserable. Finally I just became so exhausted that I went back to the hotel and fell asleep. In the morning I felt fine. I just have to survive nights.

* * *

I must of fallen asleep(and not died!) because when I came too, I felt somewhat better. My head was pounding and with each breath I took I felt shearing pain but it was still an improvement over before.

I found my eyes opening to see sunlight streaming over head through the tree line. It was quiet and peaceful and I was tempted to fall back asleep but then I realized I didn't know if the Flock was okay. I didn't even know if they were alive. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much and I fell back down with a gasp.

"Max?" I heard Fang's voice before his face appeared in my vision. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I grimaced, and with Fang's help sat up, leaning against a tree for support. "I've been better, but I'm alive. What happened? Is everyone okay?" I could see them all sleeping a few feet away. For here they appeared fine.

"Yeah, the Flock's fine. I'm so sorry, Max. I tried to catch you but you were too far away." He picked up my hand.

Fang usually doesn't apologize much and it felt wrong to hear it now. It wasn't his fault and I told him so. He just shrugged.

"Do you need anything? Water?" He handed me a water bottle and I took a long drink.

"We're going to have to stay here awhile," I said, recapping the half empty bottle. "I can't even breath without alot of pain, let alone move. Maybe in a day or two." Considering our fast healing. "Do you think the baby's all right?" I asked, placing a hand on my very sore stomach. Do crack ribs affect a baby?

"I don't know," Fang said. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Max, you're awake," Iggy said, who just woken himself. Somehow he was able to come over to where Fang and I were and sit down right in front of me. I wondered if somehow he knew Fang and I were still holding hands. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I was horribly embarrassed by my condition though. Why, after getting pregnant and throwing up, did I have to get my butt kicked by a Flyboy? If nothing, I had been a weakling this week.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was that? Was it totally unrealistic?

Were you guys all surprised that Fang didn't catch her? Not savior boy after all.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'm hoping for at least 10+ reviews. This chapter is a little bit longer. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

When I went to the bathroom, I discovered I was bleeding. After laying around all day and being waited on hand and foot by the Flock(which was totally humiliating), I finally couldn't wait any longer and stumbled into the woods to go pee. The fact that I could walk was pretty amazing. But you see, it turns out besides the cracked ribs and bruises and scratches, I'm in good shape.

At first I thought it was my period and relief washed over me when I realized that would mean I was never pregnant. But I realized it didn't look like period blood and I didn't feel like I it was that time of month for me. No cramps just horrible back pain. I finished up my business and headed back to the clearing.

"Fang, can you come here?" I asked as I sat back down in my spot. I winced as I hit a my stomach. God dammit, broken ribs hurt.

"What?" Fang kneeled down in front of me, looking concerned.

"I'm bleeding," I wasted no time in saying. "I think that maybe...maybe the baby isn't okay. I don't know. I don't know anything about being pregnant, let alone a possible miscarriage. I wish Anne had sighed us up for a Health class instead of math." Ha, ha, little joke.

Neither of us were laughing. Though I didn't say so out loud, Fang knew I was scared. I'm fifteen years old, pregnant or no longer pregnant, and I couldn't go to the doctor or lay in bed for a couple of weeks, or take medicine. At any given moment I might have to defend myself and my Flock and yet I wasn't in any condition to do so. It was one thing for me it be hurt, it's another to have my baby be in danger.

"Here," Fang pulled out the laptop. He had been updating his blog earlier. "We have Internet, we should be looking this stuff up." Working his magic(Nudge isn't the only computer whiz) he pulled up pages of information on being pregnant and miscarriages. Being a bird kid, we decided that nothing would directly relate to me, but it would give us a better idea. Here's what we got:

**(AN: Thank you, Zoharskarth, for the info!)**

_Signs of a miscarriage are:  
Mild to severe back pain (often worse than normal menstrual cramps)  
Weight loss  
White-pink mucus  
True contractions (very painful happening every 5-20 minutes)  
Brown or bright red bleeding with or without cramps (20-30% of all pregnancies can experience some bleeding in early pregnancy, with about 50% of those resulting in normal pregnancies)  
Tissue with clot like material  
Sudden decrease in signs of pregnancy_

_Threatened Miscarriage: Some degree of early pregnancy uterine bleeding accompanied by cramping or lower backache. The cervix remains closed. This bleeding is often the result of implantation._

_Complete Miscarriage: A completed miscarriage is when the embryo or products of conception have emptied out of the uterus. Bleeding should subside quickly, as should any pain or cramping.  
_

_Treatment of a miscarriage:  
The main goal of treatment during or after a miscarriage is to prevent hemorrhaging and/or infection. The earlier you are in the pregnancy, the more likely that your body will expel all the fetal tissue by itself and will not require further medical procedures. If the body does not expel all the tissue, the most common procedure performed to stop bleeding and prevent infection is a dilation and curettage, known as a D&C._

To tell you the truth none of the information made me feel any better. A threatened miscarriage and a complete miscarriage had pretty much the same symptoms, so we didn't know which it was. We were going to have to wait it out and see.

* * *

Two days later I was still bleeding a little bit, but my ribs felt much better and I had my energy back. With a little protesting with Fang and Iggy I was able to convince them it was time to get moving. It was better to be on the run from the Flyboys than fighting them. Neither of them could argue with that.

So here we are now, soaring over Northern California. We didn't really have much of a plan right now, other than get away from the Flyboys and the School. No one seemed to mind. We were free, together, and flying everyday, it's doesn't really ever get boring.

"Max," Nudge said, as she and Angel dropped back next to me. "Angel and I have been thinking." _Oh, great, not the best thing in the world._

"It's about the baby," Angel went on. "We were wondering what you and Fang were going to name it."

I let out a startled laugh. "Girls, it's a little early for that, don't you think? I mean, it hasn't even been a month." _And we don't know if it's alive._

"It's alive," Angel said, obviously reading my mind. "I can, I don't know, feel it. It's not like I can read it's thoughts, 'cause obviously it's doesn't even have thoughts yet, but it's like I know someone else is with us. It's kinda hard to explain but it's alive. I know it."

Wow, talk about shocker. I shot Fang a look, who had swooped up besides Angel. He's face was unreadable, but I'm sure he was surprised as well.

"Oh, um, well," I gave Angel and Nudge a small smile. "It's still early to be picking out names. When we do though, we'll let you know."

"All right," Nudge agreed, and Angel nodded. "The baby is sooo lucky to have you and Fang as parents. I mean, that's what all of us have always wanted, you know? Well, not Iggy, but Angel and Gazzy and me. I had this dream once that you guys got married and adopted us, for real. It was so cool. Then Dr. Martinez was our grandma and she made us chocolate chip cookies. I love chocolate chip cookies! Chocolate in general is so good."

I didn't know what to say. I'm their leader but there isn't that much of an age difference between us. I mean, I always knew that the younger kids thought of me like a mother figure but I never knew it was quite to that extreme. Nor did I realize they thought of Fang that way.

Fang snorted. "Like _that's_ ever going to happen." He rolled his eyes.

My heart dropped. What did he mean?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gasp, how could Fang say such a thing? Bad, Fang, bad.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I got ten! Ten! That's a new record. Keep it up, maybe 12 this time?

Thanks, I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving! All these leftovers are making me fat!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Okay, so last night when I was laying in bed, I had this chapter perfectly planed out in my head. But being eleven thirty at night I was too tired and lazy to get up and write anything down. Well...if you're anything like me you know that was a stupid idea. Now that I'm sitting here getting ready to start I have hardly any idea of what I originally wanted. Yeah, can someone say 'oops'?

On the bright side, I got sixteen reviews for the last chapter! Woot! New record again!

Enjoy!:)

* * *

That night we landed somewhere in the middle of Nowhere, California. Literally, there's not a tree, stream or house in miles of where we are right now. Nothing but fields of long, dry grass. It's a good thing none of us are allergic to it. That would be very unpleasant. Going to the bathroom was an interesting problem.

But since it's summer and this is California, the air is warm and the sky clear, and laying under the stars couldn't be more peaceful. Everyone around me is sleeping, curled close by our fire that's crackling warmly. Everyone but Fang and I. Fang's taking watch, updating his blog, and I'm lying on my back, a few feet from Angel, trying to fall asleep.

There was hardly anything keeping me from doing so. My eyes were heavy, and even though we were in the open, I felt safe. But two things were keeping me awake. One, since we were in the middle of nowhere there wasn't anything to eat. So after splitting protein bars into horribly small pieces, we all went to bed hungry and my stomach was not letting me forget that. And of course the other thing would be a certain dark haired bird kid who's annoyingly tapping away at the laptop.

Fang and his stupid six words from earlier. _"Like _that's_ ever going to happen." _

Did the idea of marrying me repulse him that much? I hated myself for caring.

I know alot of girls dream about getting married, being married and having weddings, but the thought never really occurred to me before. And I suppose a bird kid getting married is kinda unrealistic. None of us have birth certificates, no social security number, no documentation from the government at all. Yeah, we're all US citizens since we were born, or well, created in the US but it's not like anyone knows that. We don't have any _proof._ I mean, Fang and I, having a kid and all, are probably the closest thing to any us of ever getting married.

Maybe that's what Fang meant. Maybe he was saying that it's not like we could ever get married, period.

Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better.

I sighed. I don't know why I care.

_Yes, you do. _

The Voice. Lovely, just what I wanted.

_You don't want to be alone. You don't want Fang to leave again._

I hate it when the stupid Voice is right.

_**Fang's POV**_

I knew Max wasn't asleep. She kept on sighing and moving around and I knew she was going to get up and talk to me soon. She was worrying over something and she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep until I offered her my reassurance. It wasn't the first time it's happened.

"Fang." I turned my head to see her prop herself up with her elbows. "I'll take watch; I can't sleep anyways."

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. Translation: _"I want you to ask me what's wrong." _Of course she would deny that.

She sat down next to me by the fire. "I'll wake you for second." Which really means: _"We'll both take first watch, then I'll take second." _But of course it always ends up me taking second and getting no sleep because she upset and needs her rest. Once again she'll never admit that either.

Just once, I wanted to actually do what she says and see how she reacts. But not now because she's pregnant and doesn't need any more burdens. Of course, I have an excuse every time. She's leader though, and has way to many responsibilities and needs someone to lean back on. Sometimes it's just a pain in the ass for me.

We sat in silence for a long time before I finally said, "What's wrong, Max?"

Again a long silence ensued before she answered. "Fang," she barely whispered. "What did you mean earlier? About us never getting married?"

What?! She's wants to get married? We're only fifteen, for God's sake! We're on the run, fighting for our lives, no home, no house, no money. Why is she even thinking about such a thing?

My face doesn't change as I think about how I'm supposed to answer such a question. Did I really mean anything by that statement? Truth to be told, I wasn't sure. What exactly did I even say? Was this about Nudge's crazy dream?

I shrugged, stirring the fire. "I don't know. Nothing, really."

"Nothing?" Max said, looking up at me. "Absolutely nothing?"

I shrugged again. "I don't remember what I said."

"You said, 'Like that's ever going to happen.' Us, getting married and adopting the Flock," Max reminded me, sounding a little frantic.

I thought about it. "I think I was referring to us adopting the Flock. Nudge is only three years younger than us." I was actually probably talking about getting married, but I decided that was not what she wanted to hear.

I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. "Why was that bothering you?"

_**Max's POV**_

_Why was that bothering me? WHY WAS THAT BOTHERING ME?! _That bothered me because I'm pregnant with your kid, you dolt! I don't want my baby to be fatherless! I don't want to raise it alone. I don't want you to go off with another Red-Hair Wonder and make me be alone and taking care of YOUR child.

I felt like crying.

"Please don't leave me, Fang." I hated the way I sounded weak and my voice broke. These darn pregnancy hormones. My eyes watered and I squeezed them shut, trying to keep the tears from leaking out. "I just don't want to have this baby alone."

"Max," Fang said, sounding astonished and horrified and confused. That's quite an accomplishment for someone so stoic. "I would never leave our baby. I would _never, ever, _leave _you, _again, I promise. I love you, Max."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Love? Love?! LOVE?! Did he just say "I love you"? Yay for confessions! And Faxness!

Anyways, I was having issues with tense for some weird reason. I kept on wanting to write it in present-tense. Sorry for the weird parts.

Do you guys like getting Fang's POV or should I stick with Max's? Are they horribly OOC? I can never tell.

Please review! I hoping for 20+ this time?


	10. Author's Note & Ch 10

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry about another a/n at the beginning, I know how annoying they can be. I'll try not to make it a habit. But what I have to say is extremely important. Okay, not really. Maybe, I don't know.

Anyways, some of you have been questioning Fang's thoughts and actions in the last chapter. I was totally expecting that. In case any of you haven't noticed, Max does kinda use Fang. She takes and takes and takes from him. When does she give back to him?(I know, I know! She was willing to have sex with him earlier, but that was only once!) Eventually it's going to start hurting Fang.

It's annoying to be expected to always take care of someone. And while it irritates Fang, he cares so much for Max he's willing to do it, to some extent. Sometimes his thoughts run wild. JP doesn't really ever hint at this during the MR books, but then again it's all in Max's POV. It's going to be an aspect to my story(it's Fanfic!). Sorry if you guys feel differently about Max and Fang's relationship.

And yeah, Fang's 'I love you' may have seemed really abrupt, but if you were to go through and just read what Max is seeing and hearing it isn't so much. Thoughts and actions totally don't match up sometimes.

I'm so, so sorry this was long! And the wait was longer. Sorry, it was punishment for all the people you read but don't review. Just kidding, I couldn't seem to get a good ending. (And I know this is so short but I had to end it there! You'll see.)

Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

I was sure I heard wrong.

"What did you say?" I said, my voice a little shaky. I pulled away to look at him. His dark pools for eyes gave nothing away.

"You heard me," he replied, his voice so soft I could barely hear him even with my super-hearing. He had one arm still around me and he brought the other hand up to cup my cheek. "I don't know if I'm in love with you or just love you. All I know is I care for you alot more than a sister. You're my best friend and living without you would be impossible. I won't leave." As he spoke his face moved closer to mine until he finally pressed his warm mouth against mine.

I was so confused and tired and upset. Fang just confessed that he loved me and I needed to think. I needed some space. But right then I had absolutely none of it. I wanted to push him away, but my body responded differently, and my lips hungrily began to kiss him back as one of his hands slipped under my shirt, rubbing the small of my back.

"I think I love you too," I said breathlessly when we broke apart for a second. Fang just nodded before kissing me again. This time I felt something wet running along my bottom lip and I realized it was his tongue. I hesitated a moment before parting my lips for him. His tongue raced into my mouth, exploring every inch and I discovered I liked the taste of him in my mouth. Though I had done this before, this was the first time I was doing it because I really, truly, wanted it. Wanting a turn of my own, I wrestled with him for a minute before gaining my entrance into his mouth.

Fang was so sweet and warm, and I was totally distracted by our kiss. My thoughts of confusion and being upset no longer existed. My hands that had been dangling uselessly at my sides, came up into Fang's dark locks and I was amazed by the revelation of how few times I had touched his hair before. After Jeb left I'd helped him cut it a few times but that was it.

Enraptured in our kiss, I was surprised to find us now laying on the ground, Fang's body hovering on top of me. He broke our kiss again and pulled my t-shirt off. I vaguely thought about the Flock waking up but dismissed it when Fang trailed wet kisses down my neck and unto my chest. His fingers moved for my bra.

He quickly removed it and brought his eyes up to mine while he cupped my breasts.

"You are so beautiful, Max," he whispered. I blushed, almost regretting this. I couldn't believe we are really doing this. He began to knead them.

I hissed in pain and he froze, looking horrified.

"They're a little sore. It comes with being pregnant, I think."

Fang nodded. "Sorry," he said, lightly brushing my chest with his fingertips instead. It felt so good that I didn't even think about where this was heading.

Forcing him to keep his hands to himself for a second, I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aimlessly. Fang kissed my mouth again while I ran my hands on his perfectly toned abs. He is too hot for his own good.

My hands returned to his hair as our chests pressed together and our kiss intensified. Fang's hands were traveling dangerously close to the waistband of my jeans. His thumbs rubbed my hips, dipping into my pants and brushing my underwear before coming back out.

I knew what he wanted. His hard manhood was pressing into me. I was slightly beginning to get wet myself. But I was pregnant and I didn't know if having sex while pregnant was a bad thing. I didn't want to chance it though. And I knew Fang didn't either. He had stopped himself before.

"Fang-" I said, pushing him away and breaking our kiss. "We can't-the baby." And now that my head had cleared a little bit I thought about the Flock sleeping just feet away. This was such a stupid idea. We're idiots.

Fang blinked and then nodded. "Yeah," he replied, his voice husky. "Sorry." He scrambled off of me and handed me my bra.

Blushing, I took it and secured it around my chest. We both returned our shirts to our proper place before Fang said, "You take watch. I need to take a little spin." He didn't wait for an answer but simply opened his gorgeous black wings and jumped into the night sky.

He wasn't back by the time I woke Iggy for his watch, but I wasn't worried. I figured he was still being haunted by what the Whitecoats gave him. But when Iggy woke me at dawn the first thing out of his mouth was,

"Fang's not back."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Fax and a cliffie! How was THAT?

I'm so so sorry that it was so short, but you have to understand why I cut it off when I did. It was perfect! Ah, well, maybe not for you as a reader.

Sorry if some of you want to kill me for cutting them off before having sex again, but seriously, Max could've had a miscarriage earlier! Messing around is not the best idea.

Please review. I didn't get 20 reviews last time, so how about this time? That's only five more people than the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who've reviewed and will review!


	11. Author's Note

My immediate reaction was that the School had got him. Or that he was dead or dying.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_That's as far as I got since writing the last chapter. Can someone say major writer's block? Plus, I hurt my finger in basketball which makes typing super hard. I'm sorry guys, this will probably be on hold until the New Year. I've also been working on my original stories. Stick with me, okay? I **_will_** be back. Any suggestions would be awesome too.

If you haven't already, please check out my oneshots _Inadequate_ and _You Mean_. They're both Christmas Fax stories. One sad and one happy.

Thanks, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
